The GungHo Guns' Day Off
by midvalley-the-freak
Summary: Yes yes, a short story where the Gung-Ho Guns decide to get drunk. I know it's bad I'm not that big on writing, but have fun.


The Gung-Ho Guns' day off  
  
It was a nice quiet day on the Planet Gunsmoke in the town named after some random month. Knives, Legato, and the other members of the Gung-Ho Guns sat in a saloon, not having anything to do on this particular day. All of them just sat there, drinking bottle after bottle with no care in the world. Until that is Zazie, who can't hold his drinks very well, stood up shooting his guns off into the air screaming wildly. The others just eyed him, one after another becoming drunk. After a while it was only Rai-Dei, Knives, and Legato left at the counter. Rai-Dei was a samurai so holding his drinks wasn't that hard, Knives just didn't drink a lot, and well Legato just pigged out on the snacks instead of drinking. Zazie was now hanging from a ceiling light, and Midvalley seemed to think the coat rack was a girl. Vash and Wolfwood happened to wander into the tavern of Guns, blinking and staring quite oddly to the bunch. Midvalley stumbled his way to the door, a hand extending around Wolfwood's shoulder. "Hey there sexeh," the drunken jazzman let out gazing into Wolfwood's eyes. Wolfwood just stared blankly, not having anything to say to this. Zazie having fun on the ceiling lights released his grip only to land in Vash's hair. He decided to make a nest, cuddling down and closing his eyes, resting there. Vash and Wolfwood looked to each other with odd looks then shook their heads. Vash started to walk over to the bar, Wolfwood following with Midvalley close by. Vash sits on a stool, trying t shoo away the sleep Zazie, Wolfwood next to him looking extremely annoyed and flustered at the swooning Midvalley. Wolfwood, finally become too annoyed stands up and grabs Midvalley by the throat shaking him. "I am not a girl you horn blowing freak!" Midvalley, looking quite saddened walked away from Wolfwood. Vash finally got Zazie to wake up and jump off his head. Zazie now had a hold of a banana and was pointing it at people making shooting noises. The drunken Dominique had made her way into the back of the bar and found a pole. She now started to strip to the audience of E.G. Mine and Monev. The two Guns, with very little brains by the looks over it, just stared at Dominique drooling somewhat. Then some unknown man wearing a cowboy hat sat beside of the two. The two men eyed the guy and Monev pounced on the man, starting to gnaw on him. Monev spit out wood chunks to find it was one of Leonof's puppets. Turning your attention to another little corner of the bar, you would find Leonof and his puppets sitting at a table playing tea party. Chapel just so happened to be at the same table, chatting up one of Leonof's puppets. Wolfwood's face grimaced as he watched the man who raised him talk to something that wouldn't talk back. "Aww man, this place is screwed up," the priest let out shaking his head. Chapel put his arm around the puppet's shoulder, still talking to it as Wolfwood watched on. Grey being a robot had no need to be in the bar, but instead of using the door, he just smashed through a wall and left. Knives just stared at the brute shaking his head. Hopperd followed closely after, as he two couldn't drink, or wouldn't come out of his shell. Legato, Rai-Dei, and Knives just stared at the two as they left shaking their heads. "So much for this being a Gung-Ho get together," Rai said closing his eyes. Knives and Legato just nodded a bit, their attentions turning to Vash and Wolfwood on the other side of the bar. Vash smiled widely and waved, Knives and Legato just stared blankly. Sitting in a dark corner by himself, was the always-silent Caine. Seeing as the mask never left his face, Caine was drinking his through a straw. His one eye glanced around nervously, his other eye most likely doing the same but was behind that patch. Wolfwood just eyed the Long Shot weirdly watching him drink. "Man, that guy is a freak," he said propping his elbows back on the bar talking to Vash. Vash said nothing. Wolfwood looked over at Vash, but he was caught up in the strip tease going on in the back. After a while two new people stumbled into the tavern, and to Midvalley's happiness, they were two girls. "Hi!" the first girl shouted out, sounding a bit hyper. She was the shorter of the two. "I'm Sheebs! And this is my friend Chelea!" Caine's one eye twitched as Sheebs yelled right next to him. The taller one, named Chelea, just stood there looking around the place. Zazie's head popped up out a trashcan at the sound of shouting. Zazie jumped out of the trashcan, landing on his hands and knees. He crawled his drunken crawl over to Sheebs, between her legs, up the back of her shirt, tried to get out the top, got stuck, and dropped back down to the floor. Sheebs blinked a bit looking down at Zazie. The two stared at each other blankly before Sheebs tilted her head and smiled down at him. Zazie jumped to his feet, and following what Midvalley always does, put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey there sexeh," he let out looking into her eyes. Meanwhile, while Zazie and Sheebs had their fun, Midvalley decided to give it a go. He slinked his way over to Chelea, and arm going around her shoulder as usual. Chelea's eye gave a little twitch as it looked at the hand on her shoulder then up at Midvalley's face. Midvalley smiled leaning down closer to her. "Hey there hot stuff," his said to her. Chelea didn't seem to be moved at all, while Midvalley moved his lips closer to hers. Chelea swung her hand around, catching Midvalley right on the jaw. Midvalley jumped a bit surprised by the hit and back away some. Chelea growled and jumped at him, biting and latching onto his arm drawing blood. Midvalley yelled and ran away crying, Chelea sat there smirking with blood running down her cheek. Legato raised an eyebrow at the running, crying Midvalley then eyed the girl with blood on her cheek. Legato let off a small smirk and stood up walking over to her, semi drunk at that point. Chelea just stared up at Legato with no worries, licking the blood off her cheek. Legato stood up in front of her, looking down at her. Chelea smirked and went to slap Legato away too, but that failed as her hand stopped in mid-air. Legato let out a small laugh as she slapped herself. Chelea growled out. "Hey no fair!" Legato shrugged and smiled. "Fine, I won't use my mind anymore.." Chelea smirked and went to slap him again but Legato kicked her in the stomach, stopping her from that. Legato laughed at her pain, but she soon growled and stood up again tackling him. Legato rolled, pinned her, and sat on her stomach. "Ahh, what a comfy seat this is.." He laughed again closing his eyes. By this time now, most of the Guns were either running off or passed out. Dominique, E.G., and Monev were out cold in the back. Caine was asleep in the corner, Leonof looked like he had passed out from boredom, while Chapel still talked the ear off a puppet. Knives and Rai-Dei had started their own conversation. Vash and a perturbed Wolfwood had gotten up and left. The only ones left standing were Zazie with Sheebs and Legato with Chelea. Zazie and Sheebs had found a table that wasn't used by one of the Guns yet and sat at it. Sheebs taught Zazie how to make a duck using magnets, while Zazie sat there making quacking sounds like a hyperactive child. Sheebs then set her duck down by Zazie's and smiled over at him. Sheebs leaned closer to Zazie, but backed off again as Zazie let out a loud "Quack!" Zazie then picked up his banana and slammed it down on the two ducks sending magnets flying. Sheebs looked at Zazie like she was about to cry. Zazie tilted his head looking at her then wrapped his arms around her loosely with another, soft "Quack." Sheebs closed her eyes being in the arms of Zazie, seemingly falling in love with him. By the time that ordeal was through with, Chelea had somehow managed to get the food junkie off of her. They were now standing up shouting curse words back and forth at each other. And with any other argument like that, they soon got into a fist fight. The fight didn't lean towards any side as Legato was drunk and Chelea is just weak. Legato smacked Chelea, Chelea bit and latched onto Legato's hand, Legato licked Chelea to get her off. That's how the fight mostly went until the end. Chelea leaned up and kissed Legato's cheek. Legato fell to the floor, gurgling and twitching, rolling around some like he was poisoned. Chelea eyed the down Legato taking the time to kick him while he's down. She growled and trudged over to Sheebs, grabbing the back of her shirt. "We're going," she growled starting to pull her away. Sheebs still being in Zazie's arms, cried and clung to him tighter as she was being pulled away. "But I don't wanna leave," she whined being pulled off the chair, Zazie following. Chelea growled and just pulled both of them with her. Sheebs smiled seeing that she would end up with Zazie and let out a happy "Yay!" Rai and Knives had watched everything since the Legato vs. Chelea fight. They looked down at Legato, both raising an eyebrow, then over to Zazie being pulled off. The two looked at each other and just shook their heads without any words. They looked around at the carnage of the room, which were the bodies of the passed out Guns and Legato. "Well, see ya around," Knives said to Rai as he got off his stool and left. Rai just stood there shaking his head at the others. 


End file.
